Blind
by purplepagoda
Summary: When Bones goes on sabbatical without telling Booth will Sweets and the squints him to go and fight for her. Will he go or will he stay knowing that if he does nothing will ever change between them?
1. Sabbaticals and Interventions

She could never let herself love him, that would be crossing the line. But she couldn't let herself love anyone else either. Why was this so hard? She didn't want to admit that she had feelings for him, but every day grew increasingly harder. And she doesn't know where to turn for answers. How can you turn to someone for answers when it's about them? He always saved her, and guided her, but he couldn't guide her on what to do about him. She decides that she needs to clear her head. That she needs to take a vacation away from it all. She decides to go on sabbatical. She decides to pack her bags for an disclose amount of time to her colleagues, and herself. She doesn't tell him about it, she just packs her bags hoping not to look back. She honestly didn't know if she was going back. She hoped that she would, but she wasn't sure.

She boards the plane, and hopes to make it there in one piece. She didn't know how to handle these kinds of situations. She is afraid to let herself feel. Afraid, that it will be too much. The instant she lands in the middle of the ocean on a beautiful sandy island with blue skies, and clear water she feels homesick.

The next day she finds herself laying on the beach listening to her ipod. She wonders if he's thinking about her. If he even misses her.

Meanwhile at the Jeffersonian Booth has just walked in. He has two cups of coffee and is expecting to be greeted by her sweet face any minute. He can't seem to find her. He sees Sweets and approaches him.

"Where is Bones?"

"I'll tell you for a cup of coffee," he bribes.

Booth hands a cup to him. "Well," Booth stamps his foot.

"Doctor Brennan is in the Bahamas,"

"For vacation?"

"For sabbatical,"

"Is this about Zack?" he asks foolishly.

"No agent Booth I somehow doubt that," Sweets answers.

"When will she be back?"

"She didn't say,"

"So if she didn't go on sabbatical because of Zack then why did she go on sabbatical?""

"I don't know. I could assume,"

"Well then do,"

"I would assume that she's on sabbatical because of you,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't think she knows how to sort out her feelings for you,"

"What feelings?"

"Are you two blind?" he asks.

"Sweets I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Then give me a minute,"

Seeley waits in Sweets' office. Sweets returns with Angela and Cam.

"What is this?" Seeley asks.

"An intervention," Sweets replies.

"What sort of an intervention?" Cam questions.

"It has become clear to me that neither Agent Booth, nor Doctor Brennan are aware of what's going on,"

"Between who?" Cam asks.

"Them," Sweets answers.

"How do they not know? Everyone else has know for quite a while," Angela says to Cam.

"I guess they just don't want to see it," Cam presumes.

"I guess," Angela answer.

"See what? What am I missing?" Seeley asks impatiently.

"She's got feelings for you,"

"Who?"

"Temperance," Angela clarifies.

"No she doesn't,"

"Sweetie you'd have to be blind not to see it," Angela adds.

"Seeley honestly tell me that you don't ever wonder if you could be more than partners," Cam begs.

"I don't," he lies.

"This doesn't bother you?" Sweets asks.

"No,"

"It doesn't bother you that she left without telling you?"

"No,"

"Even though she told all of us,"

"It doesn't bother me," he answers unconvincingly.

"Stop!" Angela demands.

"Stop what?" Seeley asks.

"Stop pretending. Go home and pack your bags. Go to the airport, and go get her,"

"What?"

"Do I need to get Caroline in here?" Angela threatens.

"What?"

"Seeley if you don't go to the Bahamas, and have some dialogue with her, you don't know what you're going to get when you come back,"

"Angela I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Booth answer me this honestly,"

"Ok," he agrees.

"Can you imagine never seeing Temperance ever again?"

"No,"

"Eventually you'll both get old, and you'll retire. Then what?"

"I don't know,"

"If you had shared all of things that you have shared with Temperance and you weren't partners where would you be?"

He answers quickly, without thinking, "I'd probably be married to her."

"Exactly,"

"But she is my partner,"

"Maybe it's time for you to find out if you're both going to be content with being just partners for the rest of your lives, or at least your careers,"

"Why are you guys pushing this? I mean Cam you're her boss,"

"Seeley people deserve to be happy," she answers.

"But there is a line, that shouldn't be crossed," he reminds her.

"Why are you afraid of crossing that line?" Sweets asks him.

"I'm afraid of losing my job, and my partner,"

"Why are you in therapy with me?" Sweets wonders.

"So that Temperance can be my partner,"

"Exactly. You don't want another partner, because you want her in your life. If you could have her wouldn't you?"

"I don't know. Guys this isn't really any of your business,"

"Just go. Go see if you're really content with being just partners," Angela begs.

"Fine, whatever," he sighs in defeat and walks away.


	2. Sleeping Together

The next day Temperance is sunburnt, and decides to stay inside. She lays around her hotel suite in misery. She stares at the sun and sand, and water outside of her room, and longs to be out there. But even more she longs to be out there with him. She wishes that he could be here to enjoy this with her. She wishes that just once she could let her guard down and just hang out with him. Not be partners, but just friends. She wonders what it would be like if they were more than partners. As she goes there she stops herself, and closes her eyes.

She swears she hears knocking on her door. "Bones," a voice calls out.

"Temperance open up it's me. It's Seeley," a voice begs.

_I'm delusional. I'm hearing him in my head. This is ridiculous. Maybe I should call him. Maybe I'll just turn on some music._

"Temperance I didn't come all the way to the Bahamas so that you could ignore me. The clerk at the desk told me that you were in here. And not it's not your imagination. Now could you please open up, I'm making myself look like a fool," he admits.

She opens her eyes, and wanders across the room out of curiosity. She looks through the peephole. She wipes her eyes, and then looks again. She still sees him standing there. She unchains the door, and opens it. He comes in the room and hugs her tightly.

"Booth, Seeley, Seeley," she says in a panic.

"What?"

"Let go. NOW!" she insists shakily.

He lets go of her.

"What's wrong. Should I leave?"

"No, I just have a really bad sunburn,"

"Oh. I'm sorry,"

"Come in I guess,"

He wheels his luggage in and closes the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had an intervention,"

"With who?"

"Cam, and Angela, and of course Sweets orchestrated it,"

"What kind of an intervention?"

"They told me that I had to come find you,"

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"No,"

"Why would they make you trek halfway across the globe to find me when they all knew where I was?"

"Because they're all convinced that we are, or at least we should be more than just partners,"

"Oh. What do you think,"

"I think that I came all the way to the Bahamas in the middle of the night because a bunch of squints told me to. So I'm open to whatever might happen. At this point I think that we should just allow for the inevitability of the situation take it's course whatever that may be,"

"What are you saying?"

"Today I am not your partner. I am your friend, and whatever else you would like me to be,"

"Oh,"

"Let's just soak this up, because eventually we have to go home,"

"No more sun for a few days,"

"Ok," he smiles.

"I think that I'm peeling," she sighs.

"Turn on the light," he instructs her.

She flips on the light.

"Oh wow. You're as red as a beet. You look terrible,"

"Thanks,"

"I just mean you're really burnt,"

"I'm aware,"

"Didn't you put on any sun screen?"

"Not enough,"

"What happened?"

"I always re-apply. I burn easily I know this,"

"But?"

"But I was reading a book and I closed my eyes to listen to the boats, and the kids, and the birds,"

"And? Let me guess you fell asleep,"

"Uh huh. I not only fell asleep. It wasn't a cat nap by any means. I slept for six hours,"

"What time did you fall asleep,"

"About a quarter after ten,"

"Ouch,"

"Ouch doesn't even begin to cover it,"

"I have something in my suitcase that will fix you then," he tells her.

"What?"

"Strip down,"

"What?!"

"You are wearing undergarments right?"

"Of course,"

"Then strip down,"

"Why?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course. I'd have to by now," she answers.

"Temperance just do it," he insists.

"Ok," she agrees.

He unzips his bag, and pulls out an can. "This is going to be cold," he tells her.

"What is?" she asks with her back to him.

"Just let me spray you,"

"Fine," she huffs.

He sprays her entire back side. "Turn," he instructs her.

She sighs, and then turns around. He sprays her front and then hands the can to her.

"What do you want me to do with it?"

"Spray your face,"

She hastily sprays the aerosol onto her hands and then rubs it all over her face.

"What exactly did I just put all over my face?"

"It's aloe. I brought it just in case,"

"Thank you," she smiles.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I'm burnt, I'm not hungry, and I just want to lay down and be miserably burnt,"

"That sounds good,"

"Let's take a nap," she suggests.

"Where on the couch?"

"No come on you can nap with me," she walks away from him.

"Where are you going?"

"To the bedroom,"

He follows her voice through a set of heavy wooden doors.

"Whoa baby. This is a nice room,"

"Yeah. I don't know why I needed a suite? I think that I can blame it on Angela,"

"I don't think she's going to care,"

"The bed is too big. I have to have a dozen pillows as a barrier, because it's just too big,"

He hops on the bed. He buries his face in a pillow.

"So where are you going to nap? The couch?" he jokes.

"No we're both going to nap right here," she answers.

"Are you serious?" he nearly chokes to death.

"Uh huh. Then I won't need so many pillows. Just don't touch my sunburn,"

"You're killing me," he tells her.

"I don't know what you mean,"

"Can I take a picture of you,"

"Why? I'm half naked,"

"I want to show everyone your sunburn,"

"You can take a picture of my face,"

"Fine," he compromises.

They take a nap for about two hours. Booth wakes up first. He just lays in bed.

"Seeley why is your head in my hair? Are you sniffing me?" She questions him without moving, or even opening her eyes.

"Maybe,"

"Why are you smelling my hair?"

"It smells like heaven,"

"I didn't know that heaven had a smell,"

"It's my interpretation of what I believe heaven would smell like,"

"So my hair smells like your interpretation of heaven?" She clarifies.

"Yes,"

"Which is what?"

"Flowers, sweat, sand, and salt water,"

"That's an interesting interpretation," she tells him.

"Bones I'm hungry," he admits.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Nothing. I just thought that you should know,"

"Ok,"

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving," she answers.

"Then get up,"

"Why?"

"I want to take you out to dinner,"

"Fine," she sighs not going to pass up the offer of food.

"Really?"

"Uh huh,"

"Get pretty I want to take you somewhere nice,"

"Get pretty?"

"You know what I mean,"

"No I don't,"

"Dress up, and put on some make up,"

"What if I don't want to,"

"Then don't. I don't care. You can go in sweats, or a bathing suit. I'm going to wear a suit, but you do whatever you want,"

Seeley is sitting and waiting on Temperance. He stares at his watch. Finally he hears the door open. He hears heels hit the floor. He looks up slowly. He stares at the shoe. He move his way up her leg, eventually getting to her face.

"Good enough?" she asks.

"Wow," he tells her.

"Wow what?"

"You look... hot," he admits.

"Thanks," she smiles.

He grabs his phone and snaps a picture of her.

"Does the pink look bad with my sunburn?"

He stares at the hot pink dress. "No," he answers.

"Are you ready?" she questions.

"Give me a second," he quickly types a message along with the pictures and sends them to Angela's phone.


	3. Dinner and a shotgun wedding

Three minutes later in D.C. Angela hears her phone ding in her pocket. She opens it and stares at the message from Seeley in disbelief. She goes into the lab where Hodgins is located.

"Is there a USB cord around here?" she asks him.

"Next to the computer," he tells her.

"Will you grab Cam, and Sweets?" she begs.

"Sure,"

He returns a few minutes later with Cam and Sweets.

"What do you need?"

"I just got a picture message from Booth," she tells them.

"Can we see?" Sweets questions.

"Hold on I have it on the computer let me turn on the projector," Angela tells them.

She flips the projector on. The screen is blue for a minute, and then the first picture flashes on the screen.

They all just stare at it.

"For this one he wrote, 'Don't change the color of the screen. She really is this red.',"

"Are there more?" Cam wonders out of curiosity.

"Yeah there's one more," Angela tells them. She hits the arrow key and the second picture pops up.

They stare at the red woman, in a hot pink dress, and black stiletto heels, with her hair curled into ringlets.

"So what did he say about this one?" Sweets inquires.

"He wrote, 'We're headed to dinner. To be honest I think this dress is better than the Roxie dress,'. I don't know if you all know about the Roxie dress,"

"I don't," Sweets admits.

"Well it doesn't matter because from the description I heard it pales in comparison to this one,"

"So they're at dinner?" Cam clarifies.

"I guess," Angela sighs.

During dinner Seeley can't take his eyes off of her. She stares at her. He shovels food in his mouth never once looking at his plate, but rather with his eyes locked on her. _Could they all have been right? Should we be more than just partners?_

She meets his glance. "Can I help you?" she questions.

"No I was just looking at you,"

"You were gawking at me,"

"So what if I was? Do you have a problem with it?"

"It's creepy," she tells him.

"Sorry," he apologizes.

"Just don't let it happen again," she scolds half joking.

He turns his glance to his plate. She catches herself staring at him this time. She studies him carefully before returning to eating.

"Temperance,"

"Huh?"

"Have you ever thought about getting married?"

"Thought about it or been close to getting married?"

"I'm sure that you've thought about it, everyone does. But have you ever been serious enough about someone to imagine yourself marrying them?"

"I don't know. I've had a couple of really serious relationships,"

"Has anyone ever asked you to marry them?"

"Yes,"

"You obviously turned them down why?"

"How is that obvious? How do you know that I haven't been married? I could be divorced,"

"I just assumed,"

"You shouldn't do that,"

"What's the answer?"

"I haven't ever been married. I came really close once though,"

"How close?"

"We made it all the way to the airport,"

"Airport? Please do tell,"

"I was really young, and naive,"

"How young? Twenty seven," he jokes.

"More like 19,"

"Oh that is young,"

"Yeah,"

"Tell me about it,"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious,"

"Ok,"

"So you'll tell me,"

"I don't see why not,"

"Ok,"

"I was a freshmen in college, and I met a guy named Rick. I thought that he was it. We got really serious really fast,"

"How fast?"

"We made it to the airport after three months,"

"When you say airport do you mean like a Vegas wedding?"

"That's exactly what I mean,"

"Oh,"

"So what made you decide not to marry him?"

"When I was waiting at the airport for him I ran into some of our friends, actually some of his friends,"

"And?"

"They told me that he had been with other girls while he was with me,"

"Was it true?"

"Uh huh,"

"What made you to get married in the first place?"

"It was kind of a shotgun wedding,"

"Bones do you know what that means?"

"Yes,"

"Please explain,"

"What do I need to explain?"

"The situation,"

"I thought that I was pregnant," she admits.

"Oh so it really was a shotgun wedding?"

"That's what I said,"

"So he thought that you guys should get married?"

"Not exactly. He didn't know,"

"So why did he agree to marry you?"

"Probably because he was flunking out of school, and his visa was about to expire,"

"Visa? Where was he from?"

"England,"

"You don't have a kid," he tells her.

"I know," she answers.

"So you got..."

She cuts him off, "The test that I took was a false positive. The day that I came back from the airport I visited the university health center. They did a urine test, those results turned out to be negative,"

"So you definitely weren't?"

"I got my period the day after I was at the airport. I think that I was just stressed out because of finals,"

"That's got to be scary though,"

"Yeah. It was really scary,"

"Do you even believe in marriage?"

"I don't know. It doesn't really change anything in a relationship, except for names, and living arrangements. It's really just a piece of paper. A way of conforming to our society,"

"You are so wrong,"

"How do you figure?"

"It changes everything,"

"How?"

"It makes two people become one,"

"What?"

"It joins them together for eternity,"

"Eternity is quite a long time,"

"Not really,"

"Eternity is forever, that's a long time,"

"Don't you want to grow old with someone?"

"Of course I do,"

"But?"

"Do I have to be married to them?"

"I guess not, but don't you want to be?"

"I'll let you know if, and when I find the right person,"

"You haven't found anyone that you would even possibly consider spending eternity with?"

She thinks about lying, but decides not to, "Only one," she answers.

"One? Who?"

She looks deep into his eyes and says nothing. He grabs her hand which is turned palm toward the ceiling next to her glass. He stares back at her and asks curiously and calmly, "Who?"

"You,"

"You wouldn't mind spending eternity with me?"

"No, I wouldn't mind,"

"Why not?"

"You keep me guessing, and you complement me. What I don't know you do, and vice versa, for the most part anyway. Oh and I feel safe with you," she tells him.

"Let's go back to the hotel,"

"What for?"

"You'll see," he tells her.

He pays the bill and they go back to the hotel.


	4. Dancing with the truth

They walk through the door, and she instinctively turns on the light. He grabs her hand, and moves it.

"No," he flips the light off.

"What are we doing?"

"Just hold on," he tells her.

He unzips his suitcase, and pulls out his ipod, and his portable speakers. He selects a song and turns it up.

"Dance with me," he requests.

"How? There's no light,"

"Just wait,"

As the song starts to play the speakers light up, blue, and green flashes light up the room. His hand finds hers. They get closer. She rests her head on his shoulder, and they twirl around the room. She catches herself smelling him. She breaths in the smell of soap, and aftershave, or cologne. When the song ends she can't help but ask.

"Are we really going to do this?" she asks with her head still resting on his shoulder. He starts to move away from her. "Don't," she insists.

"Are we really going to do what?" he questions.

"Are we really going to try to be more than just partners?"

"Yes," he answers as he kisses her forehead.

"Ow," she shrieks.

"Sorry," he apologizes.

"Don't be," she tells him.

"Be honest with me,"

"About what?"

"Do you want to be more than partners?"

"Yes. I've wanted to be more than just partners for a long time,"

"How long?"

"Since I got to know you. Not at first of course. At first I wasn't sure that we would even work as partners,"

"When did the possibility of being more than just partners cross your mind?"

"It wasn't the first time that it crossed my mind, it was the time that I was positive that there was a definite possibility for us to be more than partners,"

"And when was that?"

"When you unburied me," she answers.

"Oh. I see,"

"What do you want out of this?"

"What do you want out of this Temperance?"

"I asked you first,"

"I want you,"

"You already had me,"

"I want all of you. I don't want to have to share you. I don't want to have to be afraid of losing you to some other guy,"

"I'm not a possession," she reminds him.

"I know. I just want you to be loyal to me,"

"I already am,"

"I know. I don't want there to be a possibility that some other guy can steal you away from me,"

"Ok,"

"What do you want out of this?"

"I want you to need me,"

"Isn't that a song?"

"I don't know, but that's what I want,"

"You want me to need you?"

"Yes,"

"Like what?"

"I..."

"You're already everything I need,"

"I want someone who won't be scared off. I talk in my sleep, and sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night. I have a lot of baggage, that has yet to be claimed,"

"I get that,"

"Are you really willing to deal with all of it?"

"Yes. You can tell me anything. I will never judge you. I just want to love you," he tells her.

"So what does this mean?"

"We've got to do this. I mean we already know each other. I know how you like your coffee, and what you like on your pizza,"

"I know about your sock fetish. I know that you're a good man, that always does whatever it takes to protect his loved ones. I know how you like your steak, and that you like to take baths," she smiles.

"I leave my towel on the floor, and my socks under the covers,"

"That's ok. I can deal with that,"

"Where do we go from here?"

"We're already at the beach,"

"I know,"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course,"

He flips on the lights. "Will you marry me? I don't have a ring, and I didn't ask your father permission, but would you marry me anyway? You're like the air that I breath... I can't live without you,"

"Will you still want to spend eternity with me if all of my hair falls out?"

"I'm not in love with your hair,"

"Will you still want to spend eternity with me if I suddenly gained a hundred pounds?"

"I'm not in love with your body,"

"But it helps doesn't it?"

"A little," he smiles.

"What else?"

"I promise to never make you do anything that you don't want to,"

"I promise not to shut you out,"

"Do you promise to never let me have hair on my ears,"

"What?"

"When I'm old I don't want to have hairy ears,"

"Ok. I'll take care of your hairy ears for you,"

"Ok,"

"I promise to be more open minded,"

"Ok. What else?"

"Where are we going to live?"

"I don't care. It would make more sense to live at my place,"

"True,"

"But if you want to..."

"I don't want to live in my apartment forever. I don't have any attachment to it. I could let it go,"

"I have a son,"

"I know. I have an entire set of encyclopedias,"

"I can build you a bookshelf,"

"Or two," she smiles.

"Or two,"

"What else?"

"This might be the deal breaker," he tells her seriously.

"What?"

"It might not be, but I just want to know,"

"Well then ask a question,"

"Kids?"

"What about them?"

"Do you want any?"

"I'm not entirely opposed to it,"

"Which means what?"

"If it happens it happens,"

"How many?"

"I'm not like Angela I don't want a million,"

"Neither do I,"

"You already have one,"

"This is true,"

"I don't know. One or two I guess," she answers making a face.

"What's the face about?"

"I don't know that we're completely in control of that though,"

"What do you mean?"

"Nature will take it's course,"

"Something like that," he tells her.

"I'm not religious,"

"But you're scientific,"

"Your point?"

"Just pretend that it's an experiment,"

"How so?"

"You have to test several hypothesis before you can make a conclusion,"

"Ok," she agrees.

"So what's your answer?"

"About what?"

"Will you marry me? Can I make you my wife?"

"I don't want to change my name,"

"I wouldn't ask you to,"

"Marriage is just a piece of paper though,"

"No, marriage is a private, sanctified entity between a husband and a wife," he corrects her.

"It has different meanings to different people,"

"Am I just a piece of paper to you?" he questions.

"No," she answers quickly.

"I think that it should just be our secret,"

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"No. We can work together, and be together. That isn't complicated. When other people know, that's when it becomes complicated. So who _do _we tell?"

"Parker, my dad, and my brother,"

"Ok,"

"And rings?"

"I don't know. We can't wear them on our ring fingers. That would be too obvious,"

"So what do we do?"

"I'll put mine on a chain so it'll be close to my heart. I already wear dog tags,"

"Can I have one?"

"Have what?"

"You have two dog tags right?"

"Yeah why?"

"I want to wear one of them,"

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just feel like it's symbolic,"

"And your ring?"

"I'll wear mine on a chain too I guess,"


	5. Love notes

"Ok," he agrees.

"Seeley. I'm tired,"

"Then lets go to sleep,"

"Ok," she agrees.

She goes into the bathroom. After they both change into pajamas, brush their teeth, and wash their faces they head to the bed. She's waiting on him when he enters the room. She's under the covers. He crawls under the covers with her. She turns off the lamp, and he moves closer to her. He wraps her arms around her, and she seems to melt into him.

When he wakes up the sun is shining in her face. He marvels at her beauty. He kisses her on the head, and quietly crawls out of bed. He gets dressed and runs a few errands. He returns to the hotel room just before ten. She's in the shower when he gets home. He lays something on the bed. He leaves her a note on top of the object. He quickly changes, and leaves the room.

She gets out of the shower, and dries her hair. She puts on some makeup, and goes into the other room to get clothes. She sees a garment bag laying on the bed. She walks over to the bed, and peels off the note that is taped to the bag.

She reads it carefully.

_Temperance,_

_Hey beautiful, put this on. Meet me on the beach at 10:45. I have a surprise for you. _

_Love,_

_Seeley_

She unzips the bag and pulls out a simple white dress. She slips it on, and then begins to wonder about shoes. She turns around to look in the mirror, and finds another note. She peels the note off the mirror and reads it.

_No shoes. Hurry up! You're going to be late._

She glances at the clock and sees that it reads 10:42. She runs to the door where she finds another note. She reads it quickly.

_Don't forget the room key. I guess you'll have to hide it in your dress somewhere._

She grabs the room key, and stuffs it in the top of the dress. She shuts the door, and runs down the hall. She runs down three flights of stairs, through the lobby and out the entrance doors. She runs down the beach. Finally a man with a bible stops her.

"You must be Temperance,"

"Yeah," she says out of breath,

"Follow me," he tells her.

She follows him approximately a hundred yards where he suddenly stops.

"I'm supposed to meet someone here,"

"Just hold on," he tells her after handing her a bouquet of roses and gardenia. Then he walks another fifty yards.

She strains to see where he disappears to. She finally sees him.

"Ok," the man tells her.

She walks the same 150 feet. At a hundred and forty it hits her like a ton of bricks. When she gets up to him she's crying.

"Why are you crying?" he asks.

"These are happy tears," she tells him.

"Good, now can we get married?"

"By all means," she tells him and they join hands.

The ceremony itself was a blur. After she kisses him someone snaps a couple of pictures. Then they sign the marriage papers.

"Now what?"

"Now you're my wife,"

"What do we do now?"

"Let's go back to our suite,"

"Ok," she agrees.

He takes her hand.

"Shall we?" he asks her.

"Yes,"

When they get to the door of the room Seeley stops. He swipes the card and opens the door, then he scoops her up. She looks at him and asks, "What are you doing?"

"Carrying you over the threshold,"

"Right," she sighs.

He shuts the door behind them and continues to carry her.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To the bedroom to have my way with you," he smiles devilishly.

He throws her onto the bed.

"You're going to have _your_ way with _me_?"

"Yes,"

"Oh no mister I think that you've got it all wrong,"

"What do you mean?"

"I call the shots in this operation,"

"Oh really?"

"Uh huh. I'm always come out on top," she tells him.

"I'll think about it," he tells her as he tries to unzip her dress.

"Amateur,"

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me,"

"Fine. If you're so good at this you do the driving,"

She has her dress off in two seconds flat. Then his jacket hits the floor. The next thing he knows he hears the buttons pop off his shirt. The rest of their clothes have flown across the room no more than a minute later.

One week and five days later they are waiting on their plane in the airport.

"We tell no one," she reminds him.

"I know,"

"We act like nothing happened,"

"I know,"

"What else?"

"And if you can't lie..."

"Talk around it,"

"Our story?"

"We enjoyed vacation together, but we decided to keep things professional,"

"Why?"

"Because we don't want it to jeopardize our partnership,"

"And?"

"We're just too different. While we compliment each other as partners, the same is not true in other senses,"

"I don't know if they're going to buy it Bones,"

"Do you have to call me that?"

"I have to stay in character, or they'll be suspicious,"

"What do we do when they ask us what we did the whole time?"

"We hung out on the beach,"

"And went scuba diving,"

"Good see Bones both of those things are true,"

"And the other ninety percent of the time we were in our suite,"

"They don't have to know that,"

"They're going to ask about the huge bruise on my arm,"

"Tell them the truth,"

"That I rolled off the bed onto a telephone during sex?"

"You leave off the last two words. You just say you rolled off the bed onto the phone while you were asleep,"

"Simple enough I guess,"

"I think as long as no one sees my back we're fine,"

"Sorry," she apologizes.

"Don't be,"

"I trimmed my nails afterward,"

"I know. It's not that big of a deal,"

"I feel bad about it,"

"I feel bad about landing on top of you when you fell off the bed,"

"I survived,"

"I could have crushed you,"

"I'm still here. Don't worry about it,"

"I'm ready to go home,"

"Me too,"

"Weren't you just whining about moving this morning?"

"Yes I was," she admits.

"But?"

"Tonight I am going to go home and sleep alone in my own bed, I can move tomorrow,"

"Good it'll give me time to recuperate,"

"You're not funny," she tells him as she yawns.

"Why are you yawning?"

"I'm tired,"

"Why are you tired?"

"I didn't get any sleep,"

"And whose fault is that?"

"Mostly mine, but yours too. You encouraged me,"

"I didn't encourage you..."

"You participated,"

"It's my job as your husband," he admits.

"You could have turned me down,"

"No I couldn't,"

"Why not?"

"Because if had turned you down then. When I ask you for a favor later this week you'll turn me down,"

"What kind of a favor?"

"Nothing,"

"Tell me," she insists.

"Do you still have your wonder woman costume?"

"Yeah why?"

"No reason,"

A woman's voice comes over the speaker.

"Flight 3709 first class now boarding,"

"That's us," she tells him.

"I thought we were booked in coach,"

"Why would I fly coach when I could fly first class?"

"Because you don't want to alienate your lower class husband," he pouts.

"Get on the plane," she huffs as she pulls him up out of his seat.

When they get seated on the plane Seeley finds Temperance staring at her finger.

"Watcha looking at?"

"My ring. I don't want to take it off," she admits as she admires the ring he chose for her. It's white gold with a pearl in the middle. On either sides of the pearl there is a modest diamond.

"You have to,"

"Can I just wear it on my other hand,"

"Angela won't be suspicious of that?"

"I don't know,"

"You like the ring?"

"Yes,"

"Wear it, but if you get caught I won't bail you out,"

"I thought that this was a partnership,"

"Our partnership is a partnership our marriage is a fend for yourself kind of thing,"

She glares at him.

He revises his statement, "At least on this particular issue,."

"Fine," she huffs, and rolls her eyes.


	6. Angela's Wrath

When they finally land at the airport in D.C. they're both exhausted. They collect their bags, and head for the parking garage.

"Where are you parked?" he asks her.

"Up," she points.

"Oh I'm down,"

"Ok,"

"Do you want me to help you to your car?"

"Nope I've got it under control,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"So..."

"Go home. I'm sick of you," she tells him.

"I'm devastated," he jokes.

"I'm sorry, but I just want to go home and sleep in my own bed–alone," she stipulates.

"Fine, but I'll see you bright in early tomorrow morning,"

"You better bring some really strong coffee," she suggests.

"I'll think about it,"

The following morning Seeley picks her up at ten till eight. She jumps in the passenger seat, and throws her bag in the back seat. She buckles and without even looking at him she grabs the coffee cup as he reaches it to her. She takes a big drink of the coffee and then sits it in the cup holder.

"Ring," he tells her.

She sighs and puts it on the middle finger of her opposite hand.

"Satisfied,"

"Not really,"

"What more do you want?" she asks as she stares him down.

He raises an eyebrow.

"Oh," she exhales.

They have a quick smooch.

"Seeley we're going to be late," she tells him.

"Ok," he sighs as he turns his blinker on.

They arrive at the Jeffersonian right on time. They try their best to sneak in without being seen. Unfortunately Angela is waiting on them at the door.

"So how was the Bahamas?"

"Beautiful," Temperance answers.

"That's not what you thought the first couple days," he reminds her.

"Probably because I was burnt,"

"She was beet red, it was hilarious,"

"I know what she looked like I saw the picture,"

"Picture? What picture?" Brennan raises an eyebrow.

"The one I took,"

"You sent it to them?"

"I thought that you knew what I was doing with it,"

"No,"

"Oh, sorry," he apologizes.

"So did you two have fun?" Angela asks as they move toward Temperance's office.

"Yes," Temperance answers for the both of them.

"What did you do?"

"Went scuba diving,"

"Well she went scuba diving. I just kind of floated around like a dummy,"

"He did not. I was impressed,"

"What did you two dive for? Treasure?" she jokes.

"No just seashells," Seeley answers.

"Oh," Angela sighs.

"I brought you back some," Temperance tells her as they step into her office.

She stops at her desk and sits her bag down. She flips it open and grabs out a ziplock bag of seashells.

"Thanks," Angela studies the various shells.

"So what did I miss?" Temperance asks as she pulls on her blue lab jacket.

"Not much, same old," Angela answers.

"I suppose that Sweets probably wants to see us," Seeley tells her.

"He does," Angela tells them.

"Good, then we should go,"

"Wait I'm not done,"

"What else would you like to know?" Temperance asks her.

"Did you guys get lucky?"

Temperance gives her a death glare.

"With each other, or other people?"

"No," Seeley answers quickly, and adamantly.

"So did anything eventful happen?" Angela asks.

Temperance looks at Seeley and he looks back at her both in thought.

"Did you get stung by a jelly fish, or get lost at sea? Did you go parasailing or get married?" she questions.

"Oh I made her go jet skiing," Booth admits.

"You went jet skiing?" Angela asks her.

"Yes,"

"How was it?"

"Fine. I just beat him,"

"At jet skiing?"

"Bones that isn't true. You cheated,"

"How did she beat you at jet skiing?"

"We had a little bit of a race," Seeley explains.

"And you lost. I'm obviously a superior jet ski driver," Temperance tells him.

"Or you cheated,"

"Why do you think that?"

"Angela is or is it not cheating if you start a race once you're ahead of someone?"

"What do you mean?"

"I told her to go first. She got about 50 yards ahead of me and then told me that I needed to hurry up because I was going to lose. To which I replied 'Lose what?' And then she said, 'The race'. That's cheating right?"

Angela turns to Temperance and says, "I'm sorry hun but that's cheating."

"I beat him anyway,"

"What time does Sweets want to see us?" Seeley asks.

Angela looks at her watch and replies, "Ten minutes ago."

"Great," he huffs.

Brennan and Both semi-run down the hall. Temperance rounds the corner and knocks Sweets down.

"Sorry," she laughs.

Seeley helps her up.

"It's ok, why were you running?"

"Angela told us that you wanted to see us ten minutes ago,"

Just then Angela stops behind them and starts laughing hysterically.

"I think that she duped you," Sweets answers as he gets up off the floor of the Jeffersonian.

"So you didn't want to see us?" Temperance asks.

"Yes but I figured that you would find me eventually. The time wasn't exactly important,"

"Oh," Temperance sighs.

"Do you have something that you'd like to talk to me about?"

"No," Seeley shakes his head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup," Seeley answers.

"What about you Dr. Brennan? Anything you'd like to talk to me about?"

"Not really, he's a sore loser, but that doesn't seem too important,"

"Why don't we go to your office, and discuss that," he suggests.

"Fine," both Brennan, and Booth roll their eyes.

Sweets sits down at Temperance's desk and puts his feet up on her desk.

"Excuse me Sweets but could you take your feet off my desk?" she asks sweetly.

"Oh yeah sorry. So what's this about him being a sore loser?"

"Let me explain," Seeley tells him.

"Please do,"

"You see we were jet skiing one day and being the gentleman that I am I let her go first. When she got about fifty yards in front of me she informed me that I was about to lose what?"

"I thought that a race to the dock and back would nurture his competitive nature,"

"Losing because you cheated me does not nurture my competitive nature,"

"I assumed that he could beat me because he's competitive, and because he's got more knowledge of jet ski driving,"

"Sweets she's lying. She told me that she hadn't ever driven one before, but she clearly had,"

"Had not. I underestimated my aptness to drive the jet ski,"

"In any case she cheated,"

"And why does that bother you?" Sweets questions him.

"Because I don't like losing," he answers.

"Because you're an alpha-male with a big ego," she adds.

"I do not have a big ego,"

"I disagree,"

"Well you're just as competitive as I am,"

"I agree that at some things I am,"

"Well when you're trying to beat me you seem to have quite a competitive edge,"

"Agent Booth you say that to her almost as if you admire that quality,"

"I like a good competition, when it's fair,"

"So what would you like to happen?"

"A rematch," he admits.

"Where are we going to jet ski in D.C.?"

"We can make it a family affair," he jokes.

"Whose family?"

"Our 'family' at the Jeffersonian. We can make a weekend out of it. We'll rent a boat, and some jet skis,"

"You just want witnesses," she points out.

"Maybe I do,"

"I don't know why you're just going to humiliate yourself again,"

"What do you mean by that?" Sweets probes.

"The reason he lost is not because I cheated. It's because he was trying to show off. He tried to do a trick and ended up falling off the jet ski,"

"Is this true agent Booth?"

"It is but I don't see why it's relevant,"

"It most definitely is," Brennan sighs.

"You're acting like a child about this. It happened over a week ago, and you're still rubbing it in my face,"

"Does that make you feel in-superior?" Temperance asks.

"It kind of does Bones,"

"Why because I'm a woman and you assumed for that reason you could beat me?"

"No. I assumed that I could beat you because you're a scientist, you aren't really the athletic type,"

"Jet skiing is not an athletic event. It's more like a hobby," she argues.

"Athleticism is a hobby,"

"It's the same thing as driving a car. Is that a hobby?"

"No it's a means of transportation,"

"So is this,"

"Did it really bother you that much?" Temperance asks.

"Yes it did,"

"I'm sorry. Next time I won't take the a hundred and fifty foot advantage,"

"So you're going to agree to a rematch?" Seeley asks her.

"Yes," she sighs.

"What do you guys need me for? You just solved your own problem. I beginning to feel a little bit useless around here,"

"Sorry Sweets," Seeley apologizes.

"It's ok,"

"So do you want to come on our adventure? How does the 4th of July weekend work for you?"

"Sounds good," he smiles.

"So are we done here?" Seeley asks as he and Temperance both prepare to get up.

"Not even close. That was what two hours of nearly two weeks together?"

"Yeah so?"

"I want to hear the rest," Sweets demands.

Cam saves them from Sweets wrath.


	7. The Morning After

The following morning the sun is shining in the window. He opens his eyes and looks around. He realizes that he isn't in his bed or his house. These aren't his sheets, this isn't his pillow. That isn't his window, that's not his clock, and over there, that isn't his lamp. He looks down and finds what he's looking for. But the woman asleep in his arms, she's his. All his, and no one else's. He doesn't have to share her with anyone. He kisses her temple as she sleeps.

She opens her eyes and looks at him.

"Hi," she smiles at him, not moving an inch.

"How are you this morning?"

"I'd be better if I didn't have to go to work,"

"Me too. Let's call in sick. I'll just hold you all day long," he proposes.

"It'll never work. They'll catch on,"

"No they won't,"

"Let go it's time to get up,"

"I'm never letting you go," he tells her.

She kisses him. "I can wear sweats to work if you want," she tells him.

He rolls his eyes, and then kisses her back. He moves his arm and lets her free.

"Thank you," she smiles.

"You're not welcome," he tells her.

"Don't pout," she warns him.

"Why? What will you do to me if I do?"

"I'll beat you up," she jokes.

"You've done that enough thank you. I'm still recovering from our vacation," he calls as she heads into the bathroom.

As she's brushing her teeth he comes in. He grabs her around the waist and rubs his face on her cheek.

"I don't like stubble," she tells him.

"You'll have to get over it because I forgot my razor,"

She rolls her eyes, and spits out the toothpaste. She rinses her toothbrush and returns it to it's designated spot. She opens a drawer and pulls out a fresh razor. She hands the pink plastic razor to him.

"There you go," she smiles devilishly.

"Yeah right,"

"I suppose you want to borrow my toothbrush too," she glares at him.

"I'll pass. I've got my own thank you,"

"Good. Now get out of here I need to take a shower,"

"I need a shower too,"

She rolls her eyes.

"Let's shower together it conserves water, thus saving the environment,"

"You make a good argument,"

"And?"

"Stay in your own bubble,"

"We're married,"

"I like to shower in peace,"

"What does that mean?"

"Use some soap, and shampoo, rinse and then get out,"

"Are you going to kick me out?"

"Do you want to watch me shave my legs?" she asks.

"I guess not," he answers.

Finally they make it to the office. They casually roll in two minutes before time.

She goes into her office, he follows her in.

"I'm going to do some paperwork do you want to watch?"

"Maybe I do," he answers.

"I need some space please. I won't escape I promise," she tells him.

"Fine. Maybe I'll go do some of my own work,"

"Fine," she huffs.

Fifteen minutes later Angela barges in to Temperance's office. She sits down in front of her, and smiles at her slyly.

"Can I help you?" Temperance asks her not looking up from her paperwork.

"So tell me how was vacation?"

"It was fine. Didn't we already have this discussion?"

"I think I'm going to have it with you everyday until you break,"

"Break?"

"Yes. Break down and tell me what I want to hear,"

"Because I want to get you out of my hair, or because it's the truth?"

"I'll settle for either,"

"That sounds similar to interrogation to me,"

"It might be,"

"What do you want to know?" she asks closing the folder that she's looking at.

"Did you get lucky?" she asks.

"Didn't you ask me that yesterday?"

"Yes,"

"Are you expecting my answer to change?"

"Yes,"

"Fine I got lucky. I didn't get stung by a jellyfish, my oxygen tank didn't explode, and I didn't step on a stingray,"

"That is not what I meant and you know it,"

"Do I?" Temperance counters as she folds her arms in front of her.

"Where did that ring come from?" Angela quizzes.

"A store," Temperance answers.

"Obviously but..."

"I saw it in a store, and Booth told me that if I wanted it I should buy it,"

"So you did?"

"Yeah," she answers keeping her composure.

"Oh. So it's not an engagement ring?"

"No," Temperance answers honestly.

"So did you and Booth do it?"

"Do what?" Temperance asks.

"Have sex?"

"Why do you keep asking that?"

"Because you look so damn guilty,"

"I did sleep with him,"

Angela's eyes light up. She then looks up at Temperance and realizes that there is a catch.

"You slept with him?"

"Yes," Temperance answers.

"Which means what?"

"We slept in the same bed,"

"How big was this bed?"

"I think that it was a king sized bed,"

"That means nothing,"

"Sure it does,"

"No it doesn't. You really didn't answer my question though,"

"What question would that be?"

"Did you have sex with Agent Booth or not?"

She answers quickly, "No."

"If you didn't sleep with him why do you look so guilty?"

"Because I didn't bring you anything back," she tries to cover her ass.

"What?"

"I didn't bring you any souvenirs,"

"You brought me some seashells,"

"Yes but I didn't buy you some overpriced tourist knick knack that seems to be a custom in our society,"

"It doesn't bother me. The shells are better anyway. You hand selected them. That means more to mean that a t-shirt the Bahamas written on it,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"Positive?"

"Uh huh. So did you guys take any pictures?"

"Some, but I haven't gotten around to printing them out," she admits.

"When you do can I see them?"

"Yeah," she answers while thinking _the g-rated ones, and the non-wedding ones_ to herself.

"So are you bummed that we haven't gotten any cases for you to jump right into?"

"Not really,"

"Did you just tell me that you're glad we don't have any cases?"

"Yeah. I can catch up on my paperwork,"

Her phone beeps. She looks at it and reads the message from Seeley.

"Who is it?"

"Booth,"

"And?"

"He just ruined my quiet afternoon of paperwork,"

"So you have a case now?" she chuckles.

"Sadly," Temperance sighs as she gets up from her office chair and grabs her bag.


	8. Breakfast and Bullets

The following morning she wakes up to the smell of breakfast. She quietly tiptoes into the kitchen and sneaks up behind him. She wraps her arms around him and hugs him as he stands in front of the stove.

He turns around and kisses her.

"What are you making?" she asks.

"Blueberry pancakes,"

"Where did you get blueberries?"

"The store,"

"Oh,"

"Sit down," he tells her.

"But..."

"Just sit down,"

She takes a seat at the table.

"Milk or juice?"

"Juice," she answers.

"I printed off the pictures from vacation," he tells her.

"When?"

"Yesterday,"

"I have something for you," he tells her.

"What?" she looks at him curiously.

He hands her a present wrapped in yellow paper. She takes it from him, and quickly shreds the paper.

She stares at it quietly.

"Do you like it?"

"Of course," she answers as she beams at the sight of their wedding picture in a gorgeous frame.

"I have one more thing," he admits.

"What?"

He hands her an album. She opens it and finds several pictures of them. First of them kissing on the beach. Then of them walking hand in hand on the beach, and him carrying her off the beach. She finds a picture of herself sleeping in a beach chair with a big floppy hat on.

"There are extras. I decided on some that were safe enough to show to Angela," he tells her.

"Where?"

"On the coffee table,"

"Thank you," she tells him as he stands over her. She reaches up and pulls him toward her, and then locks lips with him.

"Hurry up and eat your breakfast we're going to be late," he tells her as he takes a seat next to her.

"When did punctuality become so important to you?"

"When I married you,"

"We got married?" she smiles.

"Oh that must have been the other Temperance Brennan that I married,"

"Must have,"

"You know that this weekend is my weekend with Parker?"

"And?"

"I'm assuming that he's going to be suspicious when he realizes that you're living with me,"

"I'm not,"

"Yet,"

"It won't be a big deal. If you want to get to work on time suggest that you do less talking and more eating,"

"Fine," he huffs.

"I love you," she tells him.

"You're alright yourself," he jokes.

She just scowls at him.

"I love you too,"

"How much?"

"More than you'll ever know,"

"I think that I know,"

"How would you know what I feel?"

"Actions speak louder than words," she reminds him.

"What actions?"

"You took a bullet for me,"

"And I'd do it again,"

"I don't want you to,"

"But I would if I had to,"

"I don't want to lose you,"

"I don't want to lose you either,"

"You can't keep protecting me you know. I can take care of myself,"

"I know that. I just want to shield you, even if it has to be physically,"

"I would have taken it you know. I would have gladly taken the bullet,"

"And you'd be dead,"

"How do you know?"

"You would be dead, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself for not protecting you,"

"Why do you have to protect me?"

"Because I don't want to lose you. I don't know what I'd do without you,"

"I thought that I lost you,"

"And?"

"I wanted to stop,"

"Stop what?"

"Everything. I just wanted to be able to stop everything. I didn't want to go on,"

"I feel the same about you that's why I stepped in front of you,"

"You didn't have to,"

"I did,"

"Why?"

"For me. Let's not talk about this anymore. It's over with,"

"But it could happen again,"

"I won't let it,"

"You can't stop it,"

"I'll do my best,"

"What if you can't?"

"Temperance listen to me. I am not going to leave you. I won't leave you, not ever,"

"You can't promise that. You don't know if that's true,"

"It is. I love you and I'm not leaving,"

"But..."

"Shh! Don't argue. Eat your breakfast, we're going to be late,"

"Fine," she agrees.

Suddenly it hits her that this has to be too good to be true.


	9. Reality strikes back

She opens her eyes and looks around. Feeling disoriented, and confused she closes her eyes and reopens them to discover darkness. She feels something under her head. She realizes that it's to hard be a pillow. She looks up and finds a face. He feels her moving.

"What time is it?" she asks.

"I don't know I can't see the clock it's too dark," he tells her.

"Turn on the light," she tells him.

She hears a lamp flip on. She quickly closes her eyes when they are exposed to the light. She reopens them and stares up at him.

"What time is it?"

"16 minutes past midnight,"

"What is today?" she asks with a foggy recollection.

"May 20th," he tells her.

"What?"

"It's May 20th,"

"What are you doing here?"

"I brought you home,"

"Oh. Why am I laying on you?"

"I told you to get comfortable do you want me to move?"

"No don't go anywhere,"

"Are you ok?" he asks.

"No," she answers quietly realizing what's happening.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I had a really nice dream,"

"About what?"

"Nothing it was nothing,"

"Was it a sex dream?" he jokes.

"No... not really,"

"So are you going to talk to me?"

"About what?"

"I don't know whatever it is that's bothering you,"

"I don't know if I can do this anymore,"

"Do what?"

"Be your partner,"

"Why?"

"I think that... I just can't,"

"What do you mean? I don't understand,"

"I can't be your partner anymore,"

"Why not?"

"You just you wouldn't understand,"

"Well you could try to explain it to me,"

"Don't make this any harder than it is,"

"What do you mean?"

She sits up.

"I think that you should go," she tells him.

"Wait Bones I..."

"Don't call me that,"

"Temperance please just explain this to me. We're a partnership, a team. You're the yin to my yang. Just don't do this..."

"I have to. I can't be your partner anymore,"

"Why not? You're the Scully to my Mulder,"

"I still don't understand what that means. Look Booth I think that you should go,"

"I'm confused. You beg me to take you home, and then you insist that I leave,"

"I'm complicated, go figure,"

"But..."

"Please, please just go," she implores.

"Fine," he agrees as she stands up from the couch. He slowly walks to the door. As he turns the knob he turns and looks at her. She pretends to be emotionless, she holds it in. The second that she hears the door close she loses it. Tears roll freely down her cheek.

She asks herself, "I'm Scully to his Mulder what does that even mean?"

Being a woman of action she furiously searches for her keys. When she finds them she grabs her bag and heads out of the apartment. She shuts and locks the door behind her. She gets into her car and drives to a local video store. She's nearly shaking as she walks into the store.

"Can I help you ma'am?" A teenaged boy asks her.

"Uh yes... I hope so. Do you know Mulder and Scully?"

"You mean the X-files,"

"Yes. Do you have them?"

"Have what?"

"The DVD's,"

"Yeah which ones?"

"I don't know. What do you mean which ones?"

"Which season?"

"All of them,"

"All of them?"

"Yes that's what I said,"

"There are nine seasons. It would probably take you 8 or 9 days straight to watch them,"

"That's fine,"

He leads her several aisles into the store. "Are you sure that you want them all? They aren't cheap," he tells her.

"That's fine. I have money don't worry about it,"

"Ok," the young man pulls them all off the shelf.

He carefully walks to the counter with them, and sits them down.

"You're lucky you know. Most places don't have all of the seasons, but my boss is kind of a sci-fi freak so he makes sure that we're always fully stocked,"

"Uh huh,"

"Will that be all?" he questions.

"Yeah," she tells him.

"Ok," he rings her up.

He puts the box sets into two bags. He tells her the total. She quickly swipes her credit card, and erratically scrawls her name on the screen.

"There you go have a nice day,"

When she gets into her car she sits the merchandise in her passenger's seat. She puts the keys in the ignition, and comes to the realization that she doesn't have a T.V. much less a DVD player. She groans, and pulls out of her space. She drives a few blocks and stumbles on a mall. She parks hastily, and sloppily in the parking lot. She grabs a blanket from the back seat and tosses it over the bags. She grabs her purse, and runs into the mall. She finds a department store, and quickly heads for the electronics department. She sees several T.V.s she feels lost as she stares at them. She finds a T.V. DVD combo. She grabs the box from the shelf, and goes to the check out line. The cashier looks surprised when she sees Temperance carrying the huge box across the store. She checks out and hurries out of the store. She pops the trunk of her vehicle and puts the TV in the back. She slams it shut, and heads home.

The following morning at the Jeffersonian: Angela is waiting on Temperance when she runs into Cam.

"Hey Cam do you know where Dr. Brennan is?"

"She's on vacation,"

"What? She doesn't go on vacation,"

"She took two weeks vacation,"

"Where?" Angela questions.

"I haven't the slightest, she didn't say,"

"Have you seen Booth?"

"Not yet do you think that he knows where she is?"

"I hope so,"

Angela walks away, and flips open her phone. She dials Booth.

"Booth?" he answers after nearly half a dozen rings.

"Hey it's Angela,"

"What do you need? Is something wrong?"

"No not really..."

He cuts her off, "So why are you calling me?"

"Why are you so crabby?"

"What do you want?"he questions.

"Do you know where Temperance is?"

"What do you mean? Isn't she there?"

"No. Cam told me that she took two weeks worth of vacation,"

"I don't know where she is,"

"Do you know why she went on vacation? Do you think it was because of the thing with Zack?"

"I don't think so Angela,"

"So what is it about?"

"I think that she's mad at me,"

"Why would you think that?"

"Last night..."

"You took her home last night didn't you?"

"Yeah..."

"Did you guys finally you hook up?"

"No nothing of the sort happened,"

"Wait so why do you think that she's mad at you?"

"She told me that she doesn't want to be my partner anymore,"

"Why?"

"I don't know,"

"Uh oh. I've got to go," she hangs up.

Ten seconds later she finds herself dialing Temperance. There is no answer. Everyone becomes concerned when she doesn't answer her phone. They all assume that she has gone somewhere so noone thinks to check her apartment.


	10. Time

June 4th 2008 Temperance walks into the Jeffersonian quietly, and discreetly hoping that no one will see her. She slips into her office, and slips on her lab coat. When she turns around she sees Angela standing behind her.

"Knocking would be appreciated you know," she tells her.

"What the hell is going on with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't just take two weeks of vacation time,"

"I did,"

"Where did you go? We're you up to your ears in corpses?"

"No,"

"Did you actually go on vacation?"

"I didn't go anywhere if that's what you mean,"

"Where were you?"

"I was at home,"

"The whole time?"

"Yes,"

"So why did you take the time off?"

"I just needed some time,"

"Booth told me that you said you don't want to be his partner anymore,"

"So?"

"What the hell is your problem? Why would you tell him that?"

"I can't be his partner anymore,"

"Why not?"

"I just can't. Can you help me out?"

"With what?"

"He told me that I was Scully to his Mulder,"

"And?"

"I watched every episode and I don't understand what he means by that,"

"How do you not understand?"

"They had a kid in the end you know?"

"Yeah I know. I don't think that's what he's talking about,"

"Then what is he talking about?"

"You complement him,"

"Why didn't he just say that? I'm not Scully. I'm nothing like her. I mean I'm not religious, and I..."

"Calm down. I don't think that it was an insult. I think that he meant that your relationship is like theirs,"

"No it isn't,"

"It's not? Then why can't you be his partner anymore?"

"You wouldn't understand,"

"I don't understand now. This isn't like you,"

"What isn't like me?"

"You don't just take time off without saying a word to anyone. What is bothering you? Why are you freaking out?"

"I had a dream,"

"So?"

"I dreamt that I went on sabbatical without telling Booth and you guys had an intervention,"

"What sort of intervention?"

"You told him to come get me,"

"Come get you?"

"To figure out his feelings for me,"

"So?"

"And in the dream we got married, but we didn't tell anyone. We just pretended like everything was the same. And then at the end he had made me breakfast and was telling me how much he loved me,"

"That's sweet. Is that what's bothering you?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"Because it felt real. It felt plausible. I felt..."

"I get it. You can't be partners with him anymore because you're afraid that your feelings for him will jeopardize your partnership. You love him,"

"I didn't say that,"

"You didn't have to. I've known that you've felt that way for a while,"

"How? I didn't know,"

"Because it's obvious to everyone. Temperance he took a bullet for you,"

"Why is that so important?"

"You don't just take a bullet for anyone,"

"Booth does,"

"No he doesn't,"

"This isn't right. It's not ok. There's a line and I've crossed it,"

"How? By falling in love with your partner?"

"How did this happen? I'm rational this doesn't... this doesn't happen to rational people,"

"You're human,"

"I have to tell..."

"Slow down,"

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do here. I can't be his partner anymore,"

"He doesn't understand why,"

"So?"

"If you don't tell him what is the point of no longer being his partner?"

"These feelings will put people in danger,"

"They haven't so far. Nothing has changed, you've just finally realized that you have feelings for him,"

"Finally?"

"Yes finally. Everyone else has known for quite a while,"

"I can't tell him,"

"You can't tell him?"

"No I can't tell him. We can just be friends,"

"You're really ok with being just friends?"

"I... I'll see him. I mean we'll have coffee,"

"You're not going to be happy with just coffee," Angela points out.

"I know and that's what scares me,"

"Just ignore what your brain is telling you,"

"I don't know how to,"

"Call him, meet him for lunch and just tell him,"

"I can't tell him. He can't know,"

"Why not?"

"Because he can't,"

"If you don't tell him neither of you will be happy,"

"How can you make that assessment?"

"Because you complete each other. You can't go back. You can't go back to before you knew each other. You can't erase him,"

"I can't not. Angela I can't be in love with him he's my partner,"

"You told him that you don't want to be his partner anymore,"

"So?"

"If you aren't professionally involved can't you be romantically involved? By resolving your professional involvement aren't you erasing the line that you think you've crossed?"

"I don't know,"

"Tell him,"

"I..."

"If you don't tell him I will,"

"You can't do that,"

"I can and I will. I'm so tired of you two dancing around each other,"

"I don't want to tell him,"

"Why not?"

"Because he doesn't feel the same about me,"

"Temperance do I have to remind you again that he took a bullet for you,"

"He..."

"No he wouldn't have done it for anyone else. He loves you,"

"No he doesn't,"

"Yes he does. I promise,"

"How do you know?"

"I just do,"

"How?"

"Because I see the way he looks at you,"

"What does that mean? How can you tell by him looking at me?"

"I just can,"

"How..."

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do,"

"Then take my advice,"

"Maybe I should just transfer. I could go somewhere else. That would be easier,"

"In the short run, but in the long run it won't,"

"What makes you think that?"

"You'll be homesick. You'll miss your friends, and you'll miss him. You'll just end up lonely. It won't solve anything. Running away from problems doesn't solve them,"

"I know that,"

"Then go talk to him,"

"I have work to do,"

"Come with me,"

"Where are we going?" Temperance asks as she follows Angela out of her office.

"Just trust me,"

Temperance just rolls her eyes and follows Angela. They stop at Cam's office. Angela gently knocks at the door.

"Come in," Cam calls out.

"Did you have a good vacation Dr. Brennan?"

"She didn't go anywhere," Angela answers for her.

"What do you mean?"

"She sat at home stewing the whole time,"

"About what?"

"Did you know that she told Booth that she didn't want to be his partner anymore?"

"I thought that it was just a rumor, or a misunderstanding,"

"No she told him that,"

"Why? Why would you tell him that?" Cam asks Temperance.

"It's complicated," she answers simply.

"What's not complicated around here?"

"She's finally come to a realization," Angela reveals.

"About what?" Cam questions.

"She doesn't want to be partners with him because she doesn't want to cross the line,"

"What line?"

"An imaginary line," Angela rolls her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"She's afraid that she's going to cross this imaginary line if they continue to be partners,"

"Cross it how?"

"She doesn't want to put anyone's life in jeopardy because she's got feelings for her partners,"

"What?"

"She has finally realized that she's got feelings for him,"

"Dr. Brennan is that true?"

"I don't know why she thinks that she can tell you this," she answers defensively.

"It's true," Angela answers for her.

"Then why are you still here?" Cam questions.

Temperance looks up at her in surprise, "What?"

"Why are you still here. You need to go talk to him,"

"But..."

"Doctor Brennan go!"

"I..."

"It wasn't a request Doctor Brennan,"

"I have work to do,"

"I'm your boss, and I'm demanding that you go talk to Booth,"

Temperance looks at her peculiarly and then sheds her lab coat. She runs out of the room.

"It's about time," Cam says as to Angela as Temperance leaves the room.

"You're telling me," Angela responds.


End file.
